


Letters to Mamoru

by Idiosyncraticlou



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: :), F/F, F/M, Female Seiya Kou, First Kiss, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Polyamory, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, enjoy, i dont see why usagi cant love both mamoru and seiya, im settling this once and for all, she has two hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiosyncraticlou/pseuds/Idiosyncraticlou
Summary: Seiya managed to tell Usagi about her secret identity as Star Fighter, and they keep it as a secret between each other, meanwhile getting only closer. Now that Usagi knows, it doesn't make it easier for her to deal with her feelings, and trying to understand everything that's going on.Or does it?
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Letters to Mamoru

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble about letters and pillow fights and maybe some fluff if you're lucky. Enjoy!

Usagi doesn’t know very well how to deal with her feelings sometimes. Sometimes, she finds herself in a place she never expected to be before. This is one of those places. She doesn’t want to admit she’s fallen in love with Seiya — oops, well, uhh, there it is. She might not always be very smart, but in this case…well, she doesn’t think that this is wrong. Maybe its not the smartest thing to think, but, her heart has never led her astray before, so why should she resist something so pure as love? 

It’s true that she won’t back down without at least some amount of reasoning about it, whatever reasoning she’s capable of. She has to deal with it somehow, and she doesn’t think she can be blamed for finding a world full of love surrounding her, irregardless of Mamoru’s presence. She loves the whole world because of him. So the world should be loved, along with everyone in it. 

She writes Mamoru a letter. 

"Dearest Mamo-chan", she writes. 

“I’ve met someone recently, well, not so recently I guess, but it doesn’t matter…I just have this friend, and my feelings…I haven't been able to understand my feelings towards them, until recently…

There is so much going on, Mamo-chan. And it is all so difficult. But when I’m around Seiya things just become lighter. Sometimes I don’t feel very much of anything, with you gone for so long, and all that’s been going on Galaxia…but then, I see Seiya, and she makes me laugh. She makes me laugh so much, Mamo-chan. 

I also didn’t know she was a she! I was so shocked to find out, but then it didn’t end up changing anything between us. She still annoys me more than anything in the world, and bugs me about not doing my homework as if she’s Ami-chan, and cooks some great food as if she’s Mako-chan. There was just something about her that I understood so easily, as if we’d known each other for a long time already. And now I think I know what it was. 

There’s so much going on, Mamo…

When we met, Seiya was a boy. Or I guess — she was disguising herself as a boy, to be safe and hidden on this planet, and to help their mission. It turns out that actually Seiya is a girl, and not only that, but a Sailor Scout just like me! Except she and her sisters are from another planet, and they’re looking for their lost princess. It’s so cool! I make fun of Seiya for being an alien, I always pictured aliens would be little green goblins with big round heads and sixteen eyes! But it turns out they are just like us, and that makes me happy. 

Seiya is very nice to me. She buys me loads of treats, and when I tell her I am sad she doesn’t worry in the way Ami and the others worry. It’s like she understands me. She tells me that she’s sorry I’m sad, and we go for walks in the park and to the arcade. I didn’t know it made such a big difference to be understood, not just listened to. 

Ever since you left, I’ve been hiding it from everyone. But now I feel like I don’t have to. And until I see you again, and until Seiya finds her princess again, we have each other.” 

Usagi smiles sadly, taking a pause. She’s so glad that she and Seiya have each other, and then Usagi remembers a day that they had shared together recently. Her eyes widen and she bites her lip in attempt to keep herself from grinning, and decides to write about that too. 

“One day, Seiya came over to my house as usual to watch our favourite show, and she made fun of me for liking the main character, saying that she had a funny face and was too bossy! I was so offended, but it also made me laugh because I said, “Seiya, that’s what you’re like!” which made her mouth drop open so wide. It made me laugh so hard, my ribs hurt even the next day, and she only made it worse by attacking and tickling me. 

There were tears in my eyes, and she made fun of my laugh, which was very rude, but whatever my reaction looked like made her laugh only more. It’s so nice to see her laugh, you know. I don't know why it makes me feel so happy, there’s something so warm in my chest every single time she laughs, that blooms open like a great big flower. 

When I finally escaped her evil tickles, I jumped off the couch and grabbed a pillow and spun it at her, yelling “moon tiara action!””

Usagi can’t stop herself giggling at the memory, and taps her pen against her cheek, remembering what happened next. 

* * *

“Alright alright!—I’ve stopped!—Odango you can stop now!” Seiya cried through her laughter. 

“I’m not done with you yet! That was very evil of you and you deserve to be punished! In the name of the moon!” Usagi yelled again, hurling two more pillows and crying out in triumph. “AHA!”

“I’m too handsome to be punished, please, have mercy!” Seiya said and smirked up at Usagi. 

“Oi don’t be so full of yourself! That’s no way to attract girls!” Usagi yelped back. 

“Oh isn’t it?” Seiya’s smirk widened, “so you’re telling me its not working?” 

“Hmmph.” Usagi crossed her arms, blush climbing up her neck. “It’s not nice to flirt with every girl you see, some girls wouldn’t appreciate it.” 

“Oh really? Which girls wouldn’t appreciate it?”

Usagi flushed and cried, “your fans!”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes I’m sure, Seiya,” she shot back

“Okay okay,” Seiya laughed, “But don’t worry, I don’t flirt with every girl I see, only the ones I like,” Seiya said, “only the ones I _really_ like…” 

Usagi was beet red, and now turned her face to glare down at Seiya, “You!” Suddenly she barrelled towards Seiya, another pillow appearing out of nowhere, and harshly shoved onto Seiya’s face.

Usagi smushed Seiya’s face, crying “honeymoon therapyyyy kisss!!” and Seiya’s cries were smothered by the enormous fluff of the couch pillow, body flattened against the couch and arms snaking around trying to grab at Usagi’s sides. But then — “OUCH!” Usagi’s knee slipped out from under her, and she landed her full weight directly onto the pillow covering Seiya’s face, and her elbow sank into Seiya’s shoulder. 

Seiya cried out a real cry of pain, and Usagi scampered to get off of her in a panic, shoving the pillow off her face to see it scrunched in pain. Seiya’s hand shoot to her nose, “ai ai ai Usako, who knew your clumsiness was such a danger to society,” she winced as she rubber her nose. 

Usagi was still trying to get off the couch, but her fall had gotten her limbs stuck between the couch cushions and tangled with Seiya’s. 

Finally, she struggled free, face still flushed but tears shining in her eyes now too. 

“Seiya! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” Usagi’s voice cracked, “let me get you some ice!” and she raced off into the kitchen. 

Five minutes later, Usagi’s hands were holding an ice pack to Seiya’s face, who was grinning sheepishly.

“You’re heavier than you look, Usako,” Seiya prodded quietly, earning her a swat on the hand. 

“Now _that_ is no way to talk to a girl, Seiya,” Usagi grumbled, guilt ridden and offended, “I said I’m sorry,” she added, her mouth curved into the cutest pout that Seiya had ever seen, her heart lurching. 

“Hey hey woah there, no one ever said that was a bad thing,” 

“Well I can think of one nose that thinks that’s a bad thing,” 

Seiya laughed at that, and the corner of Usagi’s lip lifting into a tiny smile. Seiya’s heart lurching only more. 

“Don’t worry, it makes you more powerful than you look,” Seiya joked, but Usagi’s pout didn’t budge. Seiya tried again.

“No really, look at me, Usako,” Seiya urged, sincerely, “there is nothing wrong with it, and I thank the stars every day that you’re so soft and cuddly.” 

Usagi smirked slightly, despite her persistent pout, “oh so you think it’s nice?” 

Seiya holds her gaze, “yes, I did just say that,”

“Hmm,” Usagi hummed, and to Seiya’s surprise, Usagi’s eyes drop to her lips for the shortest fraction of a second.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe it wasn’t my fault that I fell on you,” she said, “maybe it was your fault for attacking me.”

“Hey—wait a minute, I never said that, you can’t just take back your apology!”

“Can too!”

“That’s not fair! I’m going to have a blue nose and we’re filming the next episode of ‘Lights in Japan’ tomorrow!” 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have been so careless in challenging me to a duel!”

“Challenging—what?! All I did was tickle you!”

Usagi laughed, “which is exactly why it’s your fault.”

“Not fair!” Now it was Seiya’s turn to pout, “it’s not my fault for wanting to make you laugh.”

“Sounds like an evil plan to me. What kind of person wants to make someone laugh by physically assaulting them?”

“Eh?! God you say the weirdest things sometimes Usako,” Seiya laughed too, “I didn’t want to assault you, I’d never try and hurt you. I just love hearing you laugh.” Her tone was suddenly softer than she'd intended, and a soft blush appeared on her cheeks, face warming. 

However, instead of flushing and snapping back at her, Usagi’s face looked like it opened only more. Her smile was so wide, her face so bright. Seiya couldn’t look away. 

“That is so nice, Seiya” her eyes were so round, so happy. “You’re so nice.”

And then, to Seiya’s horror, Usagi actually leaned in. Usagi was leaning in towards her — what ?! All sirens were going off in Seiya’s head, she couldn’t hear anything, what was happening?!

Usagi’s eyes fluttered closed, and her face was so close to Seiya’s that she could see tiny little freckles peppering her nose, her long eyelashes fanning across her cheeks, so blonde at the ends that they disappeared into thin air. And if Usagi were to open her eyes, she would have seen Seiya’s blue eyes wide as saucers staring up at her, face flushed red, disbelieving. 

Usagi’s eyes didn’t open. Instead, her lips met Seiya’s.

Usagi’s lips. On Seiya’s lips. 

Seiya didn’t even notice that her whole body had grown completely rigid, she couldn’t move a muscle, mind screaming in a wordless frenzy. A soft breath ghosted her face as Usagi exhaled, and it was so soft, so gentle, that all at once Seiya melted.

Seiya melted into the couch, into the house, into this entire planet and solar system. Her eyelashes fluttered closed, and she was cushioned on all sides by the warmest cloud imaginable, Usagi feeling the heat flaming from her hands. 

The only thing softer, was the feeling of Usagi’s lips against her own. 

She didn’t feel herself move, but her hands were braced against Usagi, so softly that they were barely there, against her skin as if she were a butterfly. 

* * *

Still working at her letter, Usagi remembers the heat flaming from Seiya’s hands, how she had felt Seiya grow pliant so slowly from the sudden shock of what she had done. She had stopped writing, and her cheeks flame too at recalling the memory, and giggling she buries her face into her hands and throws herself onto her bed laughing and red. 


End file.
